Kassim
Kassim(カシム) - był starym przyjacielem i adopcyjnym bratem Alibaby. Kassim zrobił z Alibaby lidera Grupy Mgły. Obecnie Rukh Kassima jest połączone z Alibabą. Wygląd Kassim to chłopak o czarnych dredach. Jego dredy są związane w pół kucyk. Jest średniego wzrostu i zwykle nosi poniszczone ubrania ze slumsów. Nosi takie same kolczyki jak Alibaba Saluja. Charakter Kassim wygląda na chłodną osobę, ale tak naprawdę jest opiekuńczy i zabawny wśród swoich przyjaciół. Lata spędzone w slumsach ukształtowało w nim nienawiść do rządu. Wierzył, że jest gorszy od innych ponieważ płynie w nim krew jego ojca, który był łajdakiem i zaczął przeklinać swój los. Zdradził Alibabę wielokrotnie i choć Alibaba widział w nim przyjaciela, Kassim stwierdził, że zawsze go nienawidził, ponieważ chciał być taki jak on. Później jego Rukh prawdopodobnie uratowały ciało Alibaby przed Isnanem, jednym z popleczników Al Sarmen. Po dalszym strzeżeniu Alibaby, jego Rukh połączyło się z Alibabą. Historia Kiedy Kassim był młodszy, żył w slumsach wraz z siostrą i ojcem. Pewnego dnia Anise Saluja, matka Alibaby uratowała jego i Mariam przed ich ojcem. Po ich uratowaniu Anise włączyła Kassima i jego siostrę do swojej rodziny. Pewnego dnia Anise z powodu swej ciężkiej choroby, umarła. Wtedy to Kassim wziął odpowiedzialność za całą rodzinę. Któregoś dnia do slumsów zawitał Król Balbadd i po oświadczeniu, że Alibaba jest jego synem, zabrał go do pałacu. Kassim powiedział Alibabie, że powinien odejść i tak też zrobił. Po odejściu Alibaby, Kassim stał się złodziejem, a jego siostra z powodu panującej zarazy, wkrótce zmarła. Pokrótce Kassim stworzył Grupę Mgły i stał się najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w slumsach. Późnej w nocy, po latach Alibaba wymknął się z pałacu, aby ujrzeć slumsy. Nie znalazł po slumsach żadnego śladu, za to natknął się na Kassima w drodze do pałacu. Nostalgia i wspomnienia jakie ogarnęły Alibabę, zaciągnęły go do pobliskiego pubu, gdzie odbył rozmowę z Kassimem przy alkoholu. Podczas pogawędki, zauważył, że Kassim jest bardzo szanowany wśród miejscowych. Później upity Alibaba niechybnie zdradza sposób, w jakim uciekł niezauważenie z pałacu, co Kassim później wykorzystuje, pojawiając się w posiadłości Króla wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami. Okradając pałac, Kassim natknął się na zszokowanego tym wszystkim Alibabę i rozkazał swym ludziom ogłuszyć go. Kassim nadal zamieszkiwał slumsy i kontrolował je, aż do powrotu Alibaby. Fabuła Balbadd Kassim pierwszy raz ujawnia się, gdy wraz z innymi członkami Grupy Mgły atakuje Balbadd. Szybko wpada na Ja'fara i Morgianę. Czarna mgła z Kokubaku Mutou Kassima zatrzymuje Jafara, stara się też tym zatrzymać Morgianę. Jednak później zostaje powstrzymany przez Aladyna i Ugo. Przyjaciel Kassima, stojący obok niego z owiniętą materiałem twarzą, mówi, że sam poradzi sobie z tą sytuacją. Ściąga ze swej twarzy materiał i objawia się jako Alibaba Saluja. Alibaba przekonuje Aladyna do ustąpienia, a Grupa Mgły kontynuuje swój atak. Aby uciec, Alibaba używa mocy swego dżina, Amona, by stworzyć ścianę ognia i uciec z Grupą Mgły z posiadłości. Ponownie się ujawnia, gdy rozmawia z Alibabą o obecnej sytuacji. Kassim wspomina, że chce wywołać wojnę. Później odkrywa zniknięcie Alibaby i zwołuję całą Grupę Mgły, by go odnaleźć. Gdy w końcu odnajduje Alibabę, szybko wpada w potyczkę z Masrurem i Sinbadem. Szybko zostaje pokonany przez nich. W milczeniu przygląda się walce Alibaby z Sinbadem, czując w sobie przygnębienie. Sinbad uświadamia sobie pokrótce, że to Kassim jest prawdziwym liderem Grupy Mgły. Podczas walki Aladyna, Kassim znika. Później się ujawnia przed Alibabą, by powiedzieć mu o swych planach, dotyczących obalenia rządu, co motywuje Alibabę do uratowania kraju. Alibaba pojawia się przed Kassimem w pałacu, obala rząd bez użycia siły wobec króla i oświadcza przed ludem, że Balbadd jest od teraz republiką. Lecz Kassim o tym nie wiedział i przygotowany do wojny zmierzał do pałacu z Grupą Mgły. Gdy przybył na miejsce, nie zaakceptował tego, co oświadczył Alibaba i skierował lud przeciwko ludziom przebywającym w pałacu. Kassim staje do walki z Alibabą. Kiedy Alibaba zyskuje przewagę nad Kassimem, używając mocy dżina, by zmaterializować broń dżina, nie jest w stanie zabić swego przyjaciela. Kassim wykorzystał to, wbijając w swe ciało broń nabytą u Isnana i poświęcając swe życie, stał się Czarnym Dżinem. Alibaba próbował pokonać Czarnego Dżina na wszelkie sposoby, lecz nieskutecznie. Dopiero Aladyn, który pojawił się w środku walki sprowadza Rukh Kassima, by Alibaba mógł z nim porozmawiać. W rozmowie wyszło na jaw, że Kassim zawsze nienawidził Alibaby(był zawsze zazdrosny od niego). Po tej rozmowie odbywa się krótka walka zakończona zwycięstwem Alibaby, a Czarne Rukh Kassima zamieniło się Białe Rukh. Alibaba wchłania wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia Kassima i Kassim umiera, zanim zdążył powiedzieć mu ostatnią rzecz. Umiejętności Czarny Dżin Kosztem życia Kassim stał się metalowym naczyniem dla Czarnego Dżina. Po przebiciu swego ciała bronią od Isnana, pozwala na to, aby krew wylewała się z niego, podczas gdy szczątki Czarnych Naczyń i czarna forma Rukh wokół niego zaczęły się przemieniać w Czarnego Dżina. W tej postaci potrafi regenerować się i być potężny w nieskończoność, dopóki miał Czarny Rukh wokół siebie pod dostatkiem. W formie Czarnego Dżina, Kassim jest w stanie wykonać wiele technik z Magii Grawitacji. Czarne Metalowe Naczynie *'Kokubaku Mutou'(Miecz Czarnej Wiążącej Mgły) Ta broń to Czarne Metalowe Naczynie. Tworzy mgłę, która jest ciężka jak ołów i potrafi unieruchomić nawet taki silnych przeciwników jak Morgiana(choć nie do końca). Kassim może gromadzić wiele Czarnej Mgły, by utworzyć z niej ogromną kulę. *'Czarne Kule Grawitacyjne' Jest w stanie tworzyć czarne kulki przeciwmgielne w swoich dłoniach, które są bardzo ciężkie i mogą zmiażdżyć wszystko. Może swobodnie zmieniać rozmiar tych kul. *'Grawitacyjne Pchnięcie/Szarpnięcie' W tej formie jest w stanie wykorzystać grawitację, by przyciągnąć czy pchnąć coś lub kogoś z ogromną siłą. Jego odpychanie jest tak silne, że nie można go dotknąć i działa jako defensywa. *'Miecz Grawitacyjny' W połączeniu z magią Judala jest on w stanie stworzyć miecz o sile odpychającej, wystarczająco silny by przełamać miecz Amona Alibaby. Statystyki Ciekawostki *Jego imię bazuje na imieniu starszego brata Ali Baby w "Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników" Baśni tysiąca i jednej nocy. *Jego imię oznacza "ten który rozdziela" w języku Arabskim. Może być również tłumaczone jako Qasim, Cassim i wiele innych wersji. *Lubi palić cygara. *Jego słabością jest rodzina. *Jego specjalna umiejętność to oszczędzanie pieniędzy. *Dawno temu, Kassim chciał żeby jego siostra, Mariam poślubiła Alibabę. *Potajemnie przyznał się do sympatii jaką darzył Anise. Wyznał jej to trzy razy. *Piosenka jego postaci śpiewana przez seiyuu Jun Fukuyama nosi tytuł "Hikari", czyli światło. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Balbadd Kategoria:Grupa Mgły Kategoria:Al Sarmen Kassim Kategoria:Characters